In the past, farmers, ranchers, construction workers, and other individuals who require heavy or large equipment at remote job sites have faced the problem of transportation back from that job site. Since return of the heavy or large equipment to a "home" location at the end of the work day is usually cost and time prohibitive, the situation requires that either a minimum of two individuals and two vehicles, one of which can deliver the individuals back to the home location be sent to the job site, a pick-up service be instituted if only one person is required at the job site, or some other equally inconvenient method be devised. Since oftentimes two individuals are not required at a job site, especially in the case of farmers or ranchers, the situation has often been remedied by towing a second vehicle.
Various hitches and tow bars have been devised to facilitate the towing of the second vehicle. However, problems are oftentimes encountered with these hitches and tow bars. Some of these problems include that the hitches are cumbersome to install and use, that they are cumbersome to remove and/or store when not in use, and that the hitching process creates alignment problems between the towing unit and the towed vehicle which are not easily solvable by a single individual. An additional concern is the positive tracking of the towed vehicle to the towing unit.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hitch and tow bar which can be universally mounted. It is a further object of the invention to provide a hitch and tow bar which are easily installed and used as well as easily removed and/or stored. A final object of the invention is to provide a hitch and tow bar which are simple in construction and lightweight, yet sturdy. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the product and method hereinafter described, the scope of the invention being indicated in the following claims.